Kokoro
by Chibi Vongola
Summary: Tsuna loved his family a lot. Some people say that he was too selfless but he would say he just loved his family a lot. Tsuna would even die for them and that is just what he did. Allx27


Tsuna loved his family a lot. Some people say that he was too selfless but he would say he just loved his family a lot. Tsuna would even die for them and that is just what he did.

**Future**

Tsuna smiled, a stray tear falling down his flawless face. Trailing his finger down his photos of his family, he chuckled. He would miss them.

When Iemitsu came home with Nono. He was siting on Grampa's lap with Nana and Iemitsu cooing at him.

The females in his famiglia together in a cute photo.

Him with Kyoko and Ryohei in HDW mode.

Him with Ryohei, Hayato, Takeshi and Reborn doing the team hug before the Varia battle.

Him with Hayato and Takeshi walking home eating popsicles.

All the Guardians together when they were younger.

All of them 10 years later.

Checking his cloak, suit and contacts he stepped out into the Vongola meeting room and saw his guardians.

Looking at each one, nastoligia filling his system and he sighed, closing his honey golden eyes. They were going to be fine.

**Varia**

Tsuna looked at his guardians, all the battles were finished for the moment. The varia were gone, peace was back for a while and he was happy but being a sky, he knew it wouldn't last.

His golden brown eyes scanning everyone for injuries with a serious expression. He relaxed once he saw everyone was healed and better. Laughing a bit at Gokudera's and Takeshi's antics.

Looking at everyone in the room, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Gokudera, Takeshi, Ryohei, Lambo, Mukuro(1), Hibari. He smiled at them, a beautiful smile that even got a small one from Hibari sent back.

Stepping into the party, Tsuna smiled. Reassured that the peace and happiness would stay for a while.

**Future**

Tsuna stood there, cloak, suit and contacts ready. Stepping into the meeting room, facing Byakuran he smiled at the man. "Hello Byakuran. Shall we start" Smiling while closing his orange eyes he let go of his worries, his family would be fine.

**Bang**

Tsuna fell, knowing what would happen. He would miss them but he knew, they would be fine. His white suit coated with blood as he blacked out, no longer hearing his families worried and angry cries.

**Future**

Tsuna lay in that sea of white, in his favorite suit, cloak, ring, gloves lay next to him and a gentle look on his face.

Kyoko stared before tears welled up and she broke down. Crying out how he didn't deserve to die so early.

Haru gasped before tears fell and she colapse. Breaking down like Kyoko she kept saying "Why did you have to leave Tsuna?!"

Chrome stood there. Tears prickling at her eyes as she closed them, willing herself not break down. For bossu.

Ryohei closed his eyes. Clenching his fists. Tsuna was his little brother. He was so young, pure and damn Millfiore for taking him away from them.

Lambo just cried, hoping for his older brother to comfort him. Hoping for Tsuna's comforting hand to run through his hair and to smile like the sun.

Hayato gritted his teeth. He wouldn't cry, Juudaime would like him to be strong and help the others. He would stay strong, for Juudaime.

Takeshi, didn't smile, laugh or joke. Tsuna, his first real friend was gone. He was going to stay strong, he would wash away their pain. Like Tsuna washed his away.

Mukuro, turned and looked at his young boss. What will happen, his home and Chrome's light was gone. Closing his eyes he prayed the Millfiore would die.

Kyoya stood there, away from the rest like the cloud he was. The Omnivore wasn't supposed to be defeated. Who was he going to come back to when he drifts.

They all remembered Tsuna half turning to them, eyes closed and smiling after the Varia battles. He was gone now. Their Sky. Their home. Their boss. Their friend…

**Millfiore**

Standing there after his powerful X-burner Tsuna breathed softly. Reborn…Varia…The Arcobaleno, are they okay. Tsuna thought before falling to the ground.

"Tsuna!/Juudaime!" His best friends and guardians came running to him. He smiled at them then winced at his injuries. Bowing his head as the others talked so they would not see the tear falling down his face from his now glazed orange eyes.

Yuni and him did it, he looked up with clear, relieved brown eyes that tricked even Reborn. Standing up with his guardians next to him, he knew he did it.

**Future**

Walking to his resting place Tsuna smiled. His orange eyes returning again. His family did it. They survived.

Turning to his family his smiled. Opened his arms and said "I'm back. Mia Famiglia" Smiling at them as a lone tear secretly escaped his eyes he welcomed them back too. He missed them.

They had did it.

Tsuna was alive. They were happy. It was perfect.

(1) Tsuna freed Mukuro 2 months after he officially became Vongola Decimo.

This is a little one shot I based on a very VERY sad video search *かてきょーで帰 り 道【トレス＋手書きリボーン】* on Youtube and it will come up. I had to watch it 5 time to be able just to cry just tear up.

Now I watch it but I don't cry, I don't tear up but it still leaves a very sad feeling. It is very beautiful and any KHR fan would probably cry. Please watch it. The song is Kaerimichi by Kou Shibasaki.


End file.
